Adoption is NOT for Homosexuals
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! Gay couples are not allowed to adopt. Pure and simple. Who cares about homosexuals? After all...they're not people therefore they have no rights...right? ONESHOT


**Adoption is NOT for Homosexual couples**

"And today the Catholic Church has put through a proposal to ban all homosexual couples from adopting. More information will be released later on today."

Switching the television off Kurama glanced up at his silent boyfriend. Biting his lip he closed his eyes and nuzzled into the chest of which he was leaning against. The buzz of the set was deafening as they sat in silence for a good long time. Emerald eyes opened swiftly as the arm around his shoulders was removed. He sat up allowing his leaning post to get up and head into the kitchen.

Lying back down on the couch he waited until he was sure it was safe to go and follow his lover. Stopping in the doorway gazing into the room, he wrapped his arms around his form and looked down at the floor. Yusuke leant against the counter shaking furiously. "I can't believe this." He murmured causing Kurama to look up. "This is why I never believed in any religion." He straightened up and looked round to Kurama, whose eyes immediately averted back to the floor.

Yusuke studied Kurama for a minute before striding across the room and taking the discreetly sobbing redhead into his arms. "It's ok. I mean…they gotta decide whether they're gonna do it." He murmured into Kurama's hair.

"Even if they decide not to…the doubts will be in peoples minds. They won't be so willing." Kurama buried his face into the younger ones shoulder weakly. "Why don't they like us? What have we ever done to them?"

Yusuke sighed. "I dunno K'Rama. Maybe we killed them in a previous life." He received a quiet titter as a response to that. Smiling warmly he removed Kurama from his neck and pulled him over to the kitchen table. He sat on a chair and pulled the redhead onto his lap before cradling him much gentler than it seemed possible the Spirit detective was capable of. "Come on babe. You and I should know better than anyone, things change. For better!"

Kurama smiled weakly at Yusuke's ability to be optimistic in the face of serious pessimistic times. "It's just…I wanted to adopt more than anything. There are so many children without loving families and I know we could do something to help them." He sighed wearily before adding, "I didn't want to find an egg donor, I mean, why create more children when so many are suffering?"

The detective nodded solemnly before bursting out laughing. Kurama's eyes widened, wondering what on Earth could possibly be so funny. "That's kinda similar to our debate with a puppy. Remember? I wanted a puppy and you didn't because you thought the dog would try and eat you when you weren't looking!"

The fox slapped Yusuke playfully. "It's not the same at all!" Yusuke leant forward and kissed his partner passionately. Just as he attempted to deepen it he was pushed away. "Thank you Yusuke. I needed that."

Smiling, the detective shrugged and laced his hands together behind his head. "Anytime…you know I'd have my wicked way with you if I wasn't at risk of being accused of taking advantage." Kurama rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"You know what I meant. I hope they won't pass that legislation." Biting his lip again he rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder. Sighing for the heaven knows how many time, Yusuke wrapped the fox in a hug. It would be a long road but hopefully it would end up all good for them. He could act cocky and optimistic until the world froze over, but this was real life. Real life wasn't as easy as he tried to make it. In the end the world's decisions affected him too, much as he didn't want it to.

..::END STORY::..

**GAYS ARE PEOPLE TOO! SPREAD THE LOVE DESTROY THE HATE! LET THEM ADOPT CHILDREN WITHOUT DISCRIMINATION!**

I hate all prejudices towards the gay community. This whole fic is based on the truth of the top headline. The idiots in my country are planning to ban gay couples adopting. I learned tonight that my own _father_ supports the Catholic Churches opinion, despite him not believing in anything. He's just anti-gay.

If you hate gay prejudices even HALF as much as I do you will click review and leave your opinion and your name. The reviews page WILL be printed out and names will be added to my petition.


End file.
